my_scratchpad_wikiafandomcom-20200214-history
The Hottest Place in Town
The Hottest Place in Town is the third song featured in Journey Beyond Sodor. Lyrics :Frankie: I don't know where you thought you were going, :But here you are! :Hurricane: I don't know what you thought you were doing, :But you've come so far! :This is the place you were meant to be being! :Frankie: These are the sights you were meant to be seeing! :Hurricane: We'll lift your thermostat up :A degreeing or two :Hurricane and Frankie: And we're guaranteeing :That you'll be agreeing it's true (Hurricane: Woo!) :This is the hottest place in town :We'll warm you up when you're feeling down :We'll make a smile out of every frown :Hurricane: Just take a look around :At the joy we've found! :Hurricane and Frankie: This is the place you can have some fun! :Where you can feel like a number one! :We've got more sunshine than the sun! :Frankie: There's a light in our eyes :We simply can't disguise :Hurricane and Frankie: This is the hottest place in town! :(Hurricane: Yeah!) Come in and come along for the riding :Shunting lovely ladle trucks (cars in US dub) up the sidings :Rails so smooth that you'll be gliding along :And before you know it you'll be joining us in our song :This is the hottest place in town (Hurricane: Woo!) :No other like it anywhere around :You'll be king and you'll wear a crown (Hurricane: I say) :What we're trying to say :Is that we hope you'll stay :This is the place you can shine like gold! :Our jobs are cool but we're never cold! :We really think you could fit the mould! :Frankie: You'll be part of the team :You'll be living the dream :Hurricane and Frankie: This is the hottest place in town :Come in and come along for the riding :Shunting lovely ladle trucks (cars in US dub) up the sidings :Hurricane: Rails so smooth that you'll be gliding along :And before you know it you'll be joining us in our song! :Thomas: This is the hottest place in town (Frankie: Yeah!) (Hurricane: You know it!) :You'll warm me up when I'm feeling down :You'll make a smile out of every frown (Frankie: You've got it!) :Hurricane: You know you're keeping it real :When you're working with steel :Thomas: This is the place I can have some fun! (Hurricane: That's it, Thomas!) (Frankie: Woo!) :Where I can feel like number one :I've got more sunshine than the sun (Hurricane: You're number one!) (Frankie: Yeah!) :Frankie: There's no looking back now! :You're on the right track now! :Frankie, Hurricane, and Thomas: This is the hottest place in town! Characters * Thomas * Hurricane * Frankie * James Locations * The Steelworks Voice Cast UK * John Hasler as Thomas * Jim Howick as Hurricane * Sophie Colquhoun as Frankie US * Joseph May as Thomas * Jim Howick as Hurricane * Sophie Colquhoun as Frankie Trivia * The song was sung twice by Hurricane and Frankie, once to Thomas and once to James, however James interrupted their singing. * Later, the Troublesome Trucks jokingly referred to this song when James asked who Hurricane was. Goofs *In the second version, when Frankie and Hurricane are stuttering “There’s a light in our eyes we simply can’t disguise”, Frankie lip-syncs the word ‘can’t’ but only Hurricane sings this word. *Thomas switched junctions immediately before Frankie and Hurricane sang “rails so smooth that you’ll be gliding along’. However, he just shunted Ladle Trucks on the other junction area. In Other Languages Category:Songs